objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 6: JUST BEE YOURSELF*
... *MLG Agumon: Hey wazzup we're going to get a special guest! Maybe it's DerpaYou!. BUT HEY LET'S GO TO HOSECAKE AT ROSEBLAKE! *MLG Agumon: Just going to go to likes first. SEEMS LIKE 50% OF THE VOTES GO BOTH TO GOTTA SWEEP AND RED TEST TUBE. But Gotta Sweep deserves it. **A Ruler **Detention for someone **Anti-Hearing Tape **A FAKE Win Token *MLG Agumon: Dislikes... RTT got 0 votes. WhAT, YOU WANT HER TO WIN? 62.5% of the votes go to... *MLG Agumon: BUYEE! *Buyee: I hate you everybody! I hate you now Ka- (gets burnt) *MLG Agumon: Oh, hey, what the heck is HAPPENING TO THIS FREAKIN ELIMINATION ZONE! *(everyone is warped) At a certain event stage in Inokashira Park *Ace Book: Hm... I wonder what kind of TemTem they likes ... *MLG Agumon: AW SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! *Ace Book: Oh, in a good time! Hey, I have no idea of TemTem, so please help me! Be sure to check this! **(Note: The type that can be used is written in the official wiki) How 2 Do Da Challenge (man what the heck? battle did this early and now he has to get MORE WORK) *Name(origin of name) *Type *Motif *Appearance Afterwards *MLG Agumon: K thx. Let's just do this. *Shoutmon X2 falcon punches Ace Book into the Moon *(Scream of the audience) *Shoutmon X2: SILENCE! We don't need Ace at all. YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! *Kabloom: Yeah, I hate Ace Book! *Mechy: Same. *(audience silences) *MLG Agumon: GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD :D RESULTS *(Ace Book warped back, audiences backed to normal) *MLG Agumon: Okay, miss book is goin' have to judge for us! After the judgement, I guess you guys already know! No, it's not me dying. Laclale judges this time! *Ace Book: Don't call me that name!(Turns into Grasses Ace) *Kabloom: Pfft. *(everyone pffts) ---- *Flame: ... (5) *Blood: VIOLENT thing detected. (2) (goin' say -5) *Wlid: ... (3) *Auxilary: 2nd is fine. (9) *Animastiler: Fine. (11) *Yoku-Yoku: They doesn't have hiphen in name. (8) *Nahuel-Lueng: They doesn't have hiphen in name. (10) ---- *Ace: Flame's additional comment says truth. They don't know TemTem! Business contact, stage events are cancelled *MLG Agumon: Shat up, we don't cancel object shows here. *Ace: O_o *Shoutmon X2 Falcon Punches Ace into Block Man. Block Man throws Ace into the sun. *MLG Agumon: Don't SCREAM at me or X2! Here's the results! ---- *Kawanime: 13 *Universal Tacos: 24 (gaster blaster's was consored) *Another Name: 4 (little horn's was also censored) *Ferocious Falcons: 0 (none of them answered?) :Note: Unfortunaly, Ace forgot to judge little horn and gaster blaster's responce Ferocious Falcons is up for elimination! ---- But hey, actually, I'll just eliminate Red Test Tube since she's just got the most likes *Ace(You can't kill or move away her): NO! and, Who did that warp. *Nahurl's Book: Can you tell me how this occured? Please :( *Ace: In my eyes, it seems they only seem to have warped suddenly. I didn't notice to MLG Agumon, Kabloom, Mechy, and Shoutmon GS. *Display: Stahp wit teh drahma, plezzzzzzz